DO YOU LOVE ME?
by bubbblepop
Summary: N tersiksa dengan sikap Leo begitupun Leo tersiksa dengan sikap N lalu bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan untuk dapat terus bersama?
1. Chapter 1

DO YOU LOVE ME?

Author: bubbblepop

Main cast: N - Leo

Other cast: Ken , Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk, Niel

Ratting: T (mungkin bisa jadi juga K atau K+ tapi kayaknya gak bakal jadi M)

Disclaimer:

Warning: typo(s), ide pasaran, gaje

CHAPTER 1

~N pov~

Malam ini terasa sangat sepi, ya, aku merasa sangat kesepian, merasa sendiri padahal sebenarnya aku tidak sendiri. Ya, disampingku ada Leo, suamiku, ayah dari keempat anakku. Tapi dia terus membisu, sibuk dengan hp dan earphone'nya, tidak mengacuhkanku yang jelas-jelas terlihat kebosanan padahal kami duduk berdampingan di sofa yang sama.

"Leo…," panggilku lirih sambil menatap wajahnya yang tampan, ya dia sangat tampan walaupun jarang sekali tersenyum.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Leo, sepertinya dia memang tidak mendengarku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal, menyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat masa 19 tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali aku dan Leo bertemu dan berkenalan.

~Flashback~

Author pov

Siang itu di sebuah pasar terlihat seorang namja cantik, ya dia adalah seorang namja yang berwajah cantik dengan kulit yang tidak terlalu putih, coklat eksotis mungkin lebih tepatnya, sedang berlari membawa beberapa tas plastik di tangan mengikuti seorang ahjumma yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Eomma, pelan-pelan dong," keluh namja cantik yang kemudian diketahui bernama N itu.

"Ayo, cepat sedikit, kita sudah hampir terlambat," sahut ahjumma itu yang ternyata adalah eomma dari N.

N menyusul eommanya dan memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam mobil dan segera berangkat pergi dari situ.

Setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah barulah N menyadari ada sesuatu yang menghilang, ya, dompetnya hilang. Bukan masalah dompet dan uangnya, tapi kartu-kartu penting di dalamnya itu. Danlagi dia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan terang-terangan kepada eommanya kalau dompetnya hilang lagi, ya ini sudah yang ke 3 kalinya dalam setahun ini.

N terus mencari-cari dompet tersebut di dalam tas, mobil, plastik belanjaannya, di kamarnya, hingga ke kamar mandi dan jalanan sekitar rumahnya, tapi tetap tidak ditemukan.

"Huft….," N mendengus kesal sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di ruang tamu.

Dirasakan hp di dalam sakunya bergetar pertanda ada sms masuk

From: Niel

Woii N, gak sadar ya dompet kamu hilang?

N bernafas lega, ternyata , teman dekatnya semasa SMA yang menemukan dompetnya, yang itu berarti dompetnya dalam kondisi aman saat ini. Ya walaupun sudah jarang bertemu, tapi keduanya masih sering sms-an atau chatting.

Segera ia ketik sms balasan untuk

To: Niel

Sadar dong, kamu yang nemuin dompetku? Thanks banget ya, aku pikir uda benar benar hilang

Singkat cerita, akhirnya N dan Niel memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat dormitory untuk mengembalikan dompet N sekaligus mentraktir sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

N sudah menunggu sekitar 10 menit hingga akhirnya seorang yang ia nantikan muncul di balik pintu kaca, kini dia telah banyak berubah, Niel yang dulunya mengenakan kaca mata minus, dengan rambut hitam lurus dibelah tengah sekarang sudah berubah jadi seorang _bad boy_ rupanya, penampilannya berubah drastis membuat N hampir saja tidak mengenalinya, kini rambutnya berwarna merah dan tidak lagi dibelah tengah.

Dan kemudian perhatian N tertuju pada seorang namja di belakang Niel, seseorang yang sungguh menarik hatinya pada pandangan pertama. Namja dengan tubuh atletis, tinggi, dan tampan. Dia jelas sangat tinggi, hanya sebahunya saja.

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati N yang tengah terpaku di tempat duduknya, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"N, kenalkan ini Leo, roommate-ku," ucap Niel mengenalkan temannya pada N. "Leo, ini N, sahabat baikku waktu SMA."

N mendongak memandang Leo yang tengah membungkukkan badan dan menyodorkan tangan padanya. N tentu menyambut tangan Leo dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, ehm, Leo," ucap N sambil tersenyum.

Leo hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian duduk di samping , dihadapan N yang terus memandang kagum kepadanya.

~Flashback end~

Kembali kepada N dan Leo yang masih berada di ruang keluarga.

~Leo pov~

Aku lelah, lelah terus diperlakukan seperti ini oleh N, istriku. Meskipun telah lama bersama, tapi dia tetap saja tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kuinginkan. Aku menyukai ketenangan, sementara dia selalu menggangguku, mengajakku bicara, sementara aku lebih suka mendengarkan lagu atau menonton video dari hpku. Anak-anak kami pun mengerti, tapi kenapa dia tidak? Namun di sisi lain aku selalu ingin bersamanya, menjaganya, dan memastikan dia aman, ya, aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku mencintainya, aku termasuk namja populer di sekolah, puluhan yeoja mendekatiku setiap hari, tapi aku tidak pernah tertarik kepada mereka, ya tidak satupun dari mereka berhasil merebut hatiku. Dan N sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dari yeoja-yeoja itu, bisa dibilang dia sama saja, bahkan lebih dari itu, Niel , mantan roommateku yang juga sahabat lama N, yang mengenalkanku pada N juga mengatakan kalau dulu N adalah seorang _player_, dia bisa berganti pacar hingga 5 kali dalam sebulan. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentang N, dan nyatanya kami bahagia sekarang. Kami telah menikah dan memilih 4 orang anak.

_Brak!_

Pintu dibuka dengan kerasnya, membuyarkan lamunanku. Kemudian muncullah anak-anak kami, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, dan maknae Hyuk. Mereka basah kuyup, ya, memang diluar hujan dan mereka baru kembali dari supermarket, berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari kami.

"Ya! Ken, Ravi, Binnie, Hyukkie, mandi cepat sekarang, nanti kau masuk angin!" perintah N yang bangkit dari sofa mendekati anak-anak kami.

Memang keempat anak kami lebih dekat kepada eommanya, walaupun aku juga tidak jauh dari mereka, tapi aku bisa merasakan mereka lebih nyaman saat bersama N dibanding saat bersamaku. Berbeda dengan saat mereka masih kecil, waktu mereka kecil mereka lebih dekat denganku, ya mungkin karena aku lebih suka kepada anak kecil dibanding dengan N, tapi seiring bertambahnya usia aku bisa merasakan jelas kalau sekarang semuanya telah berubah.

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~N pov~

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, tapi Leo sama sekali belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia lihat Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan kado padaku, jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak tau, apa dia tidak peduli? Atau dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?

"Eomma, ayo," panggil Hyuk membuyarkan lamunanku.

Akupun segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Menyadari ada seseorang yang hilang aku segera kembali ke kamar, dan kudapati Leo tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Leo, kajja," ajakku padanya.

Leo hanya memandangku sebentar lalu menggeleng.

Aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, aku ingin dia ikut makan malam bersama kami di restoran yang sudah kupesan, untuk merayakan ulang tahunku tentunya. Kutarik tangannya agar mau mengikutiku. Tapi Leo malah menepis tanganku sambil memandangku tajam. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mau ikut.

Dengan berat hati aku keluar dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia tidak mau ikut dengan kami, padahal aku tau persis kegiatan yang paling dia sukai selain mendengarkan lagu dan menyanyi adalah makan.

"Sudahlah eomma, jangan sedih begitu," ucap Ken saat kami sudah tiba di restoran.

"Nan gwenchana," balasku sambil tersenyum kecut.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam berada di restoran tersebut kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sekarang kami sudah berada di dalam mobil untuk kembali ke apartment. Seperti biasa Ken yang mengemudikan mobil, aku duduk di sampingnya, Hyuk dan Hongbin duduk di baris tengah, dan Ravi di baris belakang sendiri, ya sekarang dia sendiri, biasanya Leo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Menyadari wajahku muram sedari tadi Hyuk menenangkanku, "eomma, jangan sedih gitu, appa pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia gak mau ikut sama kita."

"Tapi har ini adalah ulang tahun eomma, dan dia tampak sama sekali tidak peduli, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunpun tidak. Padahal kalau dia yang ulang tahun, aku pasti jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padanya"

"Bukannya setiap tahun memang seperti itu?" kata Ravi sambil memandang ke jendela luar, aku bisa melihatnya dari kaca spion tengah.

"Ya memang, tapi eomma tidak mau kalau terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Sabarlah eomma, bukan Leo appa namanya kalau tidak seperti itu," jawab Hyuk sambil memegangi pundakku.

Tak lama kemudian kami tiba di apartment. Di dalam lift pikiranku kacau, kembali ke apartment berarti kembali bertemu dengan Leo, tidur sekamar lagi dengannya, sungguh sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan, ya walaupun kami tidak hanya tidur berdua di kamar, Ken, Hyuk, dan Hongbin juga tidur bersama kami, tapi tetap saja ada orang itu di dalam kamar membuat tidurku tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan ini sejak beberapa tahun belakangan, dan tepatnya setahun ini aku merasa ingin berpisah dari Leo, tapi aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberinya waktu hingga tepat jam 12 malam nanti, kalau sampai tengah malam nanti dia juga tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, atau setidaknya meminta maaf karena tidak mau ikut makan malam bersama kami, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

_Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari lift. Tidak seperti biasanya begitu sampai di depan pintu Ken, Hyuk, Ravi, dan Hongbin tidak segera memasukan pin dan membuka pintu melaninkan berdiri di samping pintu menunggu aku yang masih berjalan dengan malas mendekati pintu.

"Hyuk, buka pintunya, kajja!" perintahku pada sang maknae yang kemudian langsung memasukkan pin dan membuka pintu. Tapi kemudian dia mundur 2 langkah ke belakang, memberiku isyarat agar masuk terlebih dahulu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku sambil mendorong pintu pelan. Gelap, semuanya gelap, tidak satupun lampu menyala, tapi ada setitik cahaya yang tidak jauh dari pintu. Kuraba tembok di samping pintu mencari tombol untuk menyalan lampu.

_KLIK! _Dan lampu pun menyala menampilkan Leo yang telah berdiri kurang dari 1 meter dari hadapanku dengan membawa cake kecil dengan sebatang lilin yang sudah tampak mencair di tangannya menandakan dia telah lama menanti. Leo tidak memandangku, dia hanya memandangi cake itu.

Sunyi, tidak ada yang bersuara hingga akhirnya Ravi berbicara memecah keheningan, "hanya seperti ini?"

"Aku pikir akan ada balon, cake besar, pita, dan kado," ucap Hyuk dengan nada kecewa kepada Leo. Rupanya mereka tau tentang rencana Leo.

Leo masih mematung di depanku. "Saengil chukkae hamnida, chagiya," ucap Leo pelan, sangat pelan hingga aku tidak yakin dia benar mengatakannya. Benarkah itu suara Leo?

"Mworago?"

Leo mengulanginya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras, "saengil chukkae hamnida, chagiya."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagiaku saat ini. Ya, walaupun hanya seperti ini, tapi jika ini dilakukan oleh seorang Leo, ini benar-benar luar biasa. Tak bisa kutahan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirku. Tapi aku tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku merasa sangat senang, namun juga merasa bersalah telah berprasangka buruk kepadanya. Leo hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukku, walaupun hanya seperti ini, tapi aku tau dia telah melakukan yang terbaik, dan aku benar-benar tersentuh olehnya. Apalagi kata terakhirnya, apa? Chagiya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Belum pernah kudengar dia memanggilku dengan panggilan 'chagiya' sebelumnya, ini kali pertamanya, dan aku sangat menyukai itu.

~N pov end~

~Author pov~

Malam ini begitu membahagiakan, tidak hanya untuk N, juga untuk Leo, Hyuk, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Ken. Ini kali pertamanya mereka bisa mengerjai Leo tanpa kena marah dan mendapatkan hukuman. Mereka menghiasi wajah tampan Leo dengan cream dari cake kecil itu dan Leo membalasnya. Tak hanya wajah mereka yang kotor karena cream cake, pakaian mereka juga.

Saat ini hanya ada Leo dan N di sofa ruang keluarga, Ken dan Hongbin sedang mandi, Ravi menghilang entah kemana, sedangkan Hyuk yang esok pagi harus berangkat ke sekolah sudah terlebih dahulu tidur.

"Gomawo, Leo-ya," ucap N pada Leo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Leo memandangi N sebentar, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ya, Leo memang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum lebar, mendapat senyuman kecil saja darinya sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa.

"Leo," panggil N lagi. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Leo sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Kemudian dibelainya rambut merah N. Ia menangguk kecil sambil memandang tajam mata N dengan mata elangnya. "Pasti," katanya kemudian.

Senyum bahagia mengembang di bibir manis N, dia memeluk kencang Leo dan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Leo.

Ken yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyaksikan pemandangan langka appa dan eommanya itu langsung berlari kecil masuk ke kamar, dia tidak ingin merusak momen langka itu.

"N…," panggil Leo membuat N mendongak memandang suaminya.

Cup! Diciumnya bibir N dengan cepat membuat namja cantik itu kaget. Wajah Leo memerah, dia kemudian membuang muka agar N tidak mengetahui kalau wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting saat ini.

"Leo-ya, tidak apa-apa, lakukan saja," ucap N menggoda Leo.

Leo hanya memandangi N yang tersenyum nakal kearahnya. Kemudian…..

(selanjutnya hanya N, Leo, dan Tuhan yang tau. Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk pun tidak tau, apalagi author)

**END**

Maaf kalau gaje, gak nyambung, terlalu singkat, atau boring. Ini ff pertamaku yang berhasil ditulis dengan kata-kata dan berhasil di publish. Sebelumnya sempat ada beberapa ide ff muncul tapi hanya berupa bayangan di kepala dan tidak berhasil dituliskan.

Gomawo uda mau baca, ditunggu reviewnya ^^


End file.
